First Impressions
by Cayney
Summary: New guy comes in and is already in pursuit of the one and only CIT. Takes place in TDAS. Find out if she goes for the new guy and how she thinks of him!


New story aside from others this is a OCxCourtney Pairing.

Please...please...!!

Don't hate my stories...I try my best to create them...

I am a DxC shipper i love them together but only a little bit different with this pairing.

I am using my OC to help Courtney get through the break up and possibly a little romance..

It will take place in TDAS..(worst in my opinion).

this will be after Duncan and Gwen broken up..and Duncan being sent off to jail..

(Which is REALLY REALLY DUMB..anyways..)

With out further ado!! I presnt to you dear readers!

 **First Impressions!**

Courtney has been through hell and back after finding out about Duncan and the boyfriend stealer...

Gwen.

She hated gwen with every bone in her body. Courtney wanted her to disappear for stealing her boyfriend.

TDAS was the worst for her because she would be either be on their team or against them.

She wonders what she has done to deserve this..

"Campers!! After sending the little criminal to the big house...I have a new guy to join the game!!"

"You can't do that Chris!!" Heather yelled as Chris only laughed.

"Oh Heather dear dear Heather you forget I am the host I do what I want when I want!!" Heather growled till a boat horn was heard.

Everyone looked at the boat as the girls gasped.

On the boat was a tall carmel-skinned guy with platinum blonde hair in fluffy, shaggy curls. He had a scar under his right eye and his left cheek.

He wore a white, light blue, and black tank with cargo shorts and sneakers. The boat stopped as he hopped off the boat with his bags.

"Yo, name's Zayne nice to meet you guys!" Zayne said as the rest of the campers just stared. Courtney blushed as they shared a glance. Chris put a hand on his shoulder.

"Campers meet your new roommate/competiton. He will be on the villians team! Might i warn you...he can be villianous.." Chris said as the girls just stared while Alejandro stared at the new guy with suspicion.

Everyone gathered in the mess hall for lunch. Zayne and some of the guys sat off on the table while the girls grouped up surpisingly.

Courtney couldnt help but stare as she had so many thoughts go through her mind.

She shook her head when Heather called her name.

"What? Sorry Heather just-"

"Staring at the new guy werent you? Courtney..i understand..and I think this would be good for you. If you gonna make a move I'd hurry if I was you or boyfriend stealer will." Courtney glared at Gwen as Gwen waved her hands.

"Stop it Heather Im done dating..hate causing pain to people.." Heathrr scoffed as she and Gwen argued.

Courtney took a deep sigh as she got up and walked out. Zayne noticed as he raised an eyebrow and got up to follow her.

He caught up to her as she was walking to the docks. staring out at the lake.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zayne asked. Courtney was about to snap when she noticed him.

"Yeah..I..no..no Im not.." She said as tears threaten to leave her eyes. Zayne stood by her tilting his head.

"Wanna talk about it? I heard holding it in isnt healthy.." He said as she scoffed then procceed to wipe her eyes

He grabbed her hands as he handed her a tissue. She thanked him as she wiped the tears.They sat on the edge of the docks. Courtney swinged her feet as she thought a moment.

"Well we just met but...do you ever have the feeling that life is just playing with you?" She asked as Zayne thought a bit before looking out.

"Well..depends on how you let it control you..." She looked confused as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked he looked down smiling a bit.

"If you feeling like that youre letting all of the hatred and negativity plague your mind...you have to push pass the past to move forward.." Courtney didnt think of it but he wasnt finished.

"I know how you feel Courtney..I dealt with heartache..but i learned to forgive and move on sounds stupid...but it will help you move on...only you." She looked at him in awe as he looked back at her smiling a little.

"I see..but-"

"No buts. Just breathe and let go..you could scream...cry..or anything..just as long as you feel better." Zayne said leaning back on his hands staring at her.

Courtney blushed looking away as she took a deep breathe and tried to clear her mind but was strugglinf when tears creeped up on her..

She put her face in her hands as tears escaped. She cried as Zayne pulled her into a tight hug.

She cried even more as she realized how much she held onto the pain. She grabbed his tank as she felt so weak. Zayne smiled as he rubbed her back whispering to her.

After she finished releasing her pain and anger out she sighed and looked up to Zayne thanking him. He smiled again as his dimples showed.

"Not a problem..hey if you need to vent more Im your guy." He said for once Courtney actually smiled as she tahnked him again kissing his cheek.

She realized as she gasped and apologized covering her face. He chuckled as he grabbed her hand smiling giving a kiss on her cheek back.

He lead her to the cabin as they said their goodbyes. Courtney blushed and smiled as she giggled to herself. She liked the new guy.

She thought he was gogonna be a complete deliquent like Duncan but was fooled. Even though they are on the same team..She cant help but like the new guy.

Chris warned them about his villanious acts but deep down Courtney feels he is harmless.

 **Is she right? or Wrong?**

 **Find out in Next chapter muahahahaha!!**

 **Soo...let me know how I did!! I really wanna read the reviews!!**

 **please leave me a lil note thank you!!**

 **Dragon out!!**


End file.
